


Hemmo's Had Enough

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: also i wrote this two months ago and figured i would put it here to save it better, also trigger warning for suicide, and i woke up from it crying so forewarning, this is based off of a dream i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night, millions of people, across the globe, had been left with an uneasy feeling. Although, none of them could exactly pinpoint what it was, and just shrugged it off as forgetting to do a small task or something. But there was one boy - a tall, blond, Australian boy to be exact - who could not sleep when everyone in his timezone was asleep. He was sitting up, in bed, with “Bulls In The Bronx” playing just loud enough that his bandmates would not awake.</p>
<p>That boy, was, of course, Lucas Robert Hemmings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hemmo's Had Enough

That night, millions of people, across the globe, had been left with an uneasy feeling. Although, none of them could exactly pinpoint what it was, and just shrugged it off as forgetting to do a small task or something. But there was one boy - a tall, blond, Australian boy to be exact - who could not sleep when everyone in his timezone was asleep. He was sitting up, in bed, with “Bulls In The Bronx” playing just loud enough that his bandmates would not awake.

That boy, was, of course, Lucas Robert Hemmings.

And he had a problem, which he kept to himself, behind his giggles and smiles and seeming happiness.

More than anything, he just wanted his life to fade to black, to disappear from everything.

It wasn’t just an overnight decision, or even one that was omnipresent as an option. Sometimes, he was happy, truly happy. But those times had become less and less frequent over the past five years, until for the past year and a half, he could not remember a single second where he had been truly happy. He could keep up a facade of happiness, and quite a fantastic one, but he would rather find a way to reverse his birth than to continue on.

Which is why Luke, at seventeen, was sitting on the edge of his bed, head hung as he listened to the Pierce The Veil song playing on repeat, constantly capping and uncapping his bottle of anti-depressants, which he always kept carefully hidden. He continued this for over an hour before setting the bottle down and walking downstairs, returning with a tall glass of water.

Luke set the glass down on his bedside table, grabbing his phone, opening up Twitter. It was quite easy for him to compose the three Tweets, as one was just lyrics to the final song on his life’s soundtrack.

'And if I mean anything to you, I'm sorry but I've made up my mind'

'I love you all from here to the end of the universe'

'Goodbye :-)'

He set his phone down, putting it on the charger out of habit, taking off the passcode on it, although it was ‘1996’, everyone knew that. Luke got himself comfortable in his bed before uncapping the pill bottle, dumping out a handful of the pills into his lap, recapping the bottle, and lifting the glass of water. Admittedly, it took him a bit to swallow all of the pills he had dumped out, but when he had, he felt some twisted satisfaction and rolled over in his bed, closing his eyes.

-:-:-:-:-

Oddly enough, Michael was the first one awake, and the first thing he did was run to the bathroom and throw up, as there was something so off in the house, that it made him feel physically ill. Ashton, who was in the room next to the bathroom, was dragged from his slumber from the sound of Michael being violently ill. The nineteen year old made his way to the bathroom, rubbing Michael’s back and soothing him until he was done. Just as Michael was putting his toothbrush back, Calum screamed their names at the top of his lungs. And, for once, the sound of him screaming caused the two to sprint to the source of it, which was Luke’s room, oddly enough. His hand was outstretched towards Luke’s shoulder, not touching him, just looking terrified.

The other two came to a halt, staring until they realised that there was no soft rise and fall of Luke’s body from his breathing. For a solid ten minutes. However, there was a half empty pill bottle, a mostly empty glass of water, and Calum was clutching a piece of paper in his hand, crumpled from his tight grip.

There was nothing they could do but scream and cry. For hours, days, weeks, months on end, just relentless mourning.

The worst part was telling the fans. The people who needed Luke in their lives. And Ashton was the one to do it, with a Tweet of three simple words, as he couldn’t speak through his tears. As it was, he could barely type from shaking.

But that one Tweet confirmed everyone’s worst fears from Luke’s very last three Tweets.

'hemmos had enough’


End file.
